


Ailurophile

by JaciSerigala



Series: ErzaJane Drabbles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cats, Childhood, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Rivalry, erzajanetop10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: (n.) a cat lover





	Ailurophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



The girls were at it again. Fighting, breaking the guild and breaking each other, though neither would admit it, the fighting still had an encouraging quality to it. Yes, they were malicious with each other. Mira was far too immature and brash, and Erza was too stuck up and bossy. But, somewhere far, far below, they knew that this was to show the world that they could be stronger than the demons that shattered them once. Though neither would ever acknowledge it. And as far as everyone else knew, they hated each other, and there wasn’t any hope that, that would change.

Erza scowled as they were thrown out of the hall, and told to take their fighting elsewhere. As if they were Gray and Natsu. As if they could even be compared to two immature boys. Sure, they could be serious, but the redhead was too irritated to offer them that much.

Mira threw another punch, and she instantly reciprocated, barely having the mind to dance out of the way of the flying fist, and huffing when the she-demon did the same. Following up her attack with a kick, she grinned cruelly as it struck the other girl in the stomach and had her flying back a few paces. The white-haired mage yelled in annoyance and bounded forwards, Erza prepared for her next strike, only to pause when Mira suddenly stopped.

Her face was one of shock, as if in a single moment, all her anger had drained. Looking behind her, the elder girl gasped, Erza immediately forgotten as she traipsed away from the redhead.

“oi! get back here!” Erza yelled in surprise.

Mira didn’t acknowledge her, as she crouched down a couple meters away from her, Erza had to sidestep in order to see what had caught the other’s attention and… a cat?

“Luna, what are you doing here?” Mira asked, softly, as if it could speak. Didn’t she know that cats couldn’t talk?

The silver kitten mewed back and padded up to the she-demon’s lap, and began to lick sweetly at her legs, with curious eyes. Whatever it had said, seemed to resonate in the other girl, as she scooped the tabby up and began walking away.

“h-hey!” Erza jumped up.

“we’ll finish this later.” Mira cut in, turning back for half a second to make sure that the redhead wouldn’t follow, said re-quip mage froze in her tracks, which Mira took for understanding.

Turning around on her heal, she stalked away from the gobsmacked Erza.

Erza was so confused. That wasn’t the girl she knew. The girl she knew wasn’t soft or delicate, the girl she knew was rowdy and difficult. Was that really Mira?! And if so… was the glimpse of the person she had just seen… was that who Mira really was?

Would Erza get a chance to see her again?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the ErzaJane Top 10 Project


End file.
